<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was All A Lie by ThatOneWeirdWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049493">It Was All A Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter'>ThatOneWeirdWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Crying, Destruction, Emotional Hurt, Explosions, Fighting, Gay Character(s), Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, L'manburg War, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Smug Wilbur, Unrequited Crush, Violence, War, minor blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dream Team is sure they have won the war. Sure that L'manburg has seen its end. The Dream Team wasn't expecting a cold knife in their backs and a broken heart when Wilbur plays his final card.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Spot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was All A Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TNT blew up everything, leaving nothing but destruction and pain behind. The craters of their home now gone; Dream held no remorse. His face a mystery behind the smile of his mask. He had done this; he was the one who lit the first bomb. That bomb leading to a domino effect for the hidden TNT under the ground they built apon. </p><p>Their wall was gone, remanence scattered across the destroyed land, their houses burned to ash. Tubbo cried silent tears fearing it was all over, his hard work and dedication gone to Dreams cold and dirty tricks. Letting Eret come into their walls only for him to defile and destroy everything. </p><p>Tommy yelled so much, cursing Eret out for being a traitor and a lying bastard. He prided himself with L'manburg, his home and greatest accomplishment. He wanted freedom but Dream took it away from him. Tommy wanted blood, he wanted Dream dead before his feet, begging for forgiveness. He wanted to see just the emotions he felt painted on his face. He wanted Dream to suffer. </p><p>Fundy was quiet. His voice useless as he watched L'manburg crumble, rage bubbled inside him, in the core of his body anger clawed away at him. Ripping his heart apart and pushing bile to his throat. He was in pain. He wanted the Dream Team to understand the suffering of losing something you love. Something that you poured hours into. He wanted them to be in the same pain he was in. </p><p>They two teams stood before the rubble, Dreams mask off showing his sick and twisted smile. His eyes showing excitement as Wilbur turned to him and the rest of his team looking over. Their outfits covered in blood and dirt; pain written all over their faces. Tubbo took his hat off and wept, Fundy held him close. </p><p>Tommy turned to Wilbur, their new leader in the war. The boy finding no emotion, a blank slate for someone to draw anything on to. His eyes staring into Dreams. Tommy thought this was the end, his fighting fire dwindling down to ember as he looked to the Dream Team. </p><p>SapNap and Eret smiling proudly, a sick thirst for power hidden behind their eyes. Punz silently watching the flames of their TNT, no remorse or guilt on his face. Ponk giving a sly smile to the team not knowing what was about to happen. No-one did.</p><p>Dreams pride and ego was so high, Wilbur wanted to knock it down in front of everyone. Watch his face fall with pain as he got ripped apart with words. Wilbur hated fighting with fists and swords, but blood shed happened in wars. He aimed right for Dreams heart with this blow, knowing his biggest weakness was standing right next to him. </p><p>His goggles sat snug on his head, comfortable in thick brown curls. His face a void of emotion as Wilbur turned to him slightly, his eyes sparkling with something as Wilbur gave a small hand signal to him. George. George was Dreams big weakness, the boy holding so much power over him. </p><p>Dream loved the boy, loved him so much that he was going to give the crown to George if L'manburg ever surrendered. They never would, But Wilbur didn't want the crown even if he could get it in an instant. He worked hard for this moment. Long nights and letters, codes and secret kisses, loving eyes, and loyalty beyond L'manburg. </p><p>Two enemies finding love within each other. George writing down every plan Dream put in place, every back up plan and all hidden rooms he had. All written to Wilbur out of love. The two cried when Dream declared war, knowing they would be on opposing sides. Countless nights that they worked on secret paths and tunnels to each other. </p><p>Wilbur worked for this day. He knew every plan and backup plan Dream ever had, every trick and trap he set, Wilbur knew it all. He let it happen, giving Dream power and confidence for this day right here. George gave a small hand gesture to the taller male and Dream spoke.</p><p>"Do you surrender yet or do you need more bloodshed and violence." A sob slipped Tubbo's lips as Fundy held him tight. His fox mask on the ground covered in dirt and mud. Tommy shook with fear, this was all he worked for. He gave up so much for L'manburg. Discs and blood, diamonds and netherite for Dream to leave, and he can’t give anymore to the beast. </p><p>The Dream Team was surprised when Wilbur smiled. A sick a twisted grin spread on his face like peanut butter on bread. His eyes flashing with dominance as he took a step forward. He gentle layed his hat on the ground before speaking. His voice deep and terrifying.</p><p>"Dream, I have always been a step ahead of you. I know every move you will make before you make it. I know all your tricks and lies; I gave you your power, Dream." He paused, George's eyes sparkling with love as Wilbur took another step forward, SapNap and Eret unsheathed their swords and Dream glared. </p><p>"I have waited for this day Dream. I have had the upper hand for so long and gave you so many chances to take that away, but you did not and never could. No matter how hard you try I will always be ahead. I can recite the coordinates of all your bases off the top of my head." Tommy stood shocked; Fundy held Tubbo back sensing something big about to happen. Tubbo's tears halting as he stared at the leader. </p><p>"You are lying, you think you can scare me Wilbur, but you can’t. You just can’t admit to when you lose." Dream spoke with venom. Wilbur let out a chuckle, giving another hand signal to George. George smiled with pride before walking up to Wilbur. His satchel hanging low on his hips, heavy with something. </p><p>George reached in pulling out a thick book and handing it to Wilbur. Inside held every encounter between the two of them, each time they spoke and all their plans. George look up at Wilbur, feeling many pairs of eyes staring into his back. It was quiet other than the crackling off the flames, and blowing of the wind making the leaves rustle. </p><p>The shorter boy turning back to Dream before standing proudly next to Wilbur. His eyes showing anger and pain, he could no longer stand back and let L'manburg suffer. Wilbur smirked at Dream, not hiding the pure happiness he had.</p>
<p>
"I have known every one of your plans since day one Dream. George was never on your team." Dreams face fell, pain written all over his features and reached for his mask only to find it gone. George let out a pleased laugh.</p><p>"Looking for this?" He held up the white mask, the smiley face staring unapologetically at the male. It face haunting him at what could have been but really could not have. George gave one sickly sweet smile before smashing the mask onto the ground. The mask cracking and breaking, its face no longer one piece any longer. Dream could only watch in horror. </p><p>Wilbur looked pleased as he wrapped an arm around George's waist and pulling him into a soft and loving kiss. Passion clear on his face as the two kissed in front of a now brokenhearted male. The whole Dream Team and rest of L'manburg stood shocked. Dream's heart was crushed and stomped on in front of the entire people of his land. </p><p>When the to lovers parted George stood snug at his lovers side, and Wilbur spoke. </p><p>"I want to see white flags by sunrise tomorrow." With a smirk L'manburg's people left, turning a heel and walking to their horses. Leaving the Dream Team one member less and with a heartbroken leader. </p><p> </p><p>The war had not ended. It had only begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I you want me to make another part to this feel free to ask. (if I get enough I will) Have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>